


No Escape From Broken Promises

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: Velasca and Callisto have been freed from the river of lava are causing a bit of havoc in the Amazon village. Ephiny gets her sisters to safety and leads them away but they don't get far before the three of them get into a bit of trouble.





	No Escape From Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is T for Teen I'm going to try and keep it that way. I hope to finish this within one or two more chapters.

Ephiny ran outside to see all the chaos. Lighting, fireballs were being tossed into homes. Burning down everything and killing whatever moved. Why would the gods attack them? What had they done? "Where is she, where is your chosen?" That voice, she froze in her steps and peered into the night. Velasca, that voice was her old friend, but it was impossible.

"Xena and the brat are not here, but your friend is close." Callisto, both of them were free, but it could not be possible. They were both trapped in the lava river by Xena and Gabrielle. They said it would be safe; they said it would be a long time before they broke free.

"Ephiny, we know you are here." Ephiny's heartbeat picked up, and Velasca turned her head towards the sound. "There you are."

"No," Velasca pointed her finger towards her and released a bolt of lighting. Ephiny was quick to dive out of the way and scramble back to her feet. "Amazon's retreat!" They could not beat them, not if they were working together. The sisters started to make a break for the trees, but the goddesses were ready for them.

"I like this game," Callisto threw her hands out and released flames towards the fleeing warriors.

"Keep going, run," Ephiny was getting others to safety; she stayed back to drawn them away.

"Ephiny, I told you before- I said you would pay." She took off the opposite way, and they followed her; she didn't stop until her lungs burned. The lightning and fireballs had stopped sometime back, but she didn't dare. She found a place behind a tree to catch her breath; eyes squeezed closed to calm her body.

"Why," She asked nobody in particular, jumping out of her skin when she got an answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ephiny went to strike with her sword, but Velasca knocked it out of her hand. "You hold a special place in my heart; we were once good friends." Velasca stood with lighting dancing across her fingers, her cold eyes staring into Ephiny's fearful ones. The goddess smiled when she caught sight of that fear, "You should be scared. You denied me what was rightfully mine." The urge to run was strong, but she wouldn't get far; death by either would be painful.

"The rite was not yours. It belongs to Gabrielle," Ephiny grabbed her sword from the ground and took her usual warrior stance.

"You can't beat a god Ephiny but let's be honest- you couldn't beat me before either. Remember?"

"We were children, and I had a lot of anger. I'm a lot more focused now, so, If you are going to kill me, at least humor me with a little swordplay? Unless you've lost your warrior spirit, or perhaps you're afraid?" Velasca cracked a smile.

"I do not fear you or anyone else. Gabrielle and Xena will be taken care of after this." Velasca went to charge in but paused as a fireball came out of nowhere. She looked around angrily but softened when she saw her counterpart standing a few feet away. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Temper, temper, she is bating you, and you were falling for it. First, Xena and Gabrielle, and now your little friend here. She is trying to win a quick death, and personally, I'd like to take my time."

"What have I done to you?"

"Nothing, I just want to have a little fun." Callisto was just standing there with her whimsical smile; "your little village was just the start." Ephiny watched both of them very closely; Callisto started to inch forward. "Release the sword," Her grip tightened instead.

"Not in this life or the next." Ephiny swung, and it passed through Callisto, not even phasing her.

"You can't kill a god, beg for mercy."

"I promise you I will never beg for mercy, no matter what you do to me."

"And I look forward to making you break that promise." Ephiny watched as Callisto's newly formed fireball dances on her fingertips. Velasca's lighting crackled and popped, dancing along her fingers. Ephiny steadied herself and refused to let her fear show; she needed to wait for the right moment. "Remember, Velasca, don't kill her. She has a lot more fight to give."

"I like pain."

"Plenty of pain to come. We have some time before the warrior princess gets the message I sent." Ephiny shifted, preparing for the release, and when it came, she dived out of the way. They both missed the first shot, but the second bolt of lightning found its mark. Ephiny collapsed, trying to catch her breath and struggle to her feet. Velasca's boot pressed her back into the ground. "Good shot!" Callisto's praise came with a childlike clap and her million dinar smile.

Velasca walked over to Ephiny and kicked her onto her back. "I no longer have any need to be the queen of amazons, not when I can be their god." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you. We need to prepare for Xena's arrival or-" Suddenly, Callisto felt her entire body weaken, and her legs gave out beneath her.

"Callisto?" Velasca's knees gave out, causing her to drop Ephiny and collapse to the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" They continued to struggle, but they could not break free.

"By the will of Dahak!" They looked up at the men before them and sighed, "His will freed you, and by his will, you can be again."

"Werfner, you worm, this will not hold us for long."

"I'm aware, but the master wishes to speak with you." For a moment, Callisto feared that Dahak was risen but calmed when she saw Hope emerge from the trees. She was a little older now, "the daughter of Dahak, Hope."

"They know who I am, Werfner." She made her way over to them and sighed, "father is very disappointed in you both, we had a deal, and you went back on that for your revenge." For once, Callisto stayed quiet. "Callisto, you left me alone, weak and defenseless."

"I don't play with others well." Callisto tilted her head back and forth, mockingly.

"You will keep your promise or be returned to the river."

"How will you get me there, sweetie? You are not yet strong enough to drag me back. You still-" Callisto was silenced, lifted from the ground, and secured with a grin.

"Father can see right through you, Callisto, a scared little child. A child corrupted by pain, suffering, and plagued with death. Your heart may be black, but inside a spark of hope, a need for love, for peace. My father can transform you, mend you, erase your past and absolve it. Allowing you to be the woman you should have been, no more pain, no more darkness-" Callisto was angry at first, struggling against her, but then she felt something. Emotion, memory, forgiveness, love. "A taste of what father can do for you, normally he corrupts, but it is in his power to do so much more." Slowly, Hope brings her down and cups her chin. "Redemption, a fresh start, a new life?"

"He's lied to me before. Why should I believe him now?"

"Father admits, oblivion was not certain, and he does apologize. Sadly, a soul can't be destroyed. A part of it will always be."

"Weakness surrounds me," Velasca seemed to be bored with this conversation. "Sounds like a god's many mind games, he lied to her before, and he shall again. It's what the Olympians do."

"You insult our lord! He is no meager olympian. He is older, long before they have ever been!" Werfner proclaimed.

"Silence, Werfner!" Hope snapped.

"Yes, my goddess."

"Father doesn't play mind games, Velasca. As Werfner said before, he is no olympian. Games bore him; he knows what he wants and takes it. He sees what's in your heart as well; beneath your new power, he can see your spirit." Hope could see that Ephiny was starting to wake, "She stirs," She walked over and knelt beside her, "look at me." Ephiny looked up into the young girl's face, "mother will come for you. I can't wait to see the look on her face." It took her a moment to realize who she was.

"Hope?"

"Yes, very good."

"But how?"

"I'm beyond mortality, and it takes a lot more than poison and fire." Hope kicked Ephiny in the face and watched her go down again. "Werfner! Bring her along. We're not done with her, not yet."

"Yes, my goddess," Werfner motioned to his men, and they quickly secured her and gathered her.

"Come with me," Hope had not released Callisto and Velasca from her hold. Instead, she used her powers to float them along.

"Let us go."

"Silence, be lucky I'm not tossing you into that river."

TBC...


End file.
